


Mala Reputación

by NotYourLoveMonkey



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourLoveMonkey/pseuds/NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne es un playboy y el soltero de oro de Gotham, o al menos eso parece. Ann Samuels está escarmentada en el amor y no tolera los secretos ni a los mujeriegos. A simple vista parece una combinación imposible, pero cuando se conozcan y las circunstancias les hagan compartir sus vidas, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Post Caballero Oscuro. Bruce/OC. M por situaciones románticas (Ejem...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Reputation

Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de Batman así que espero no cagarla demasiado... Llevaba mucho tiempo con esta historia en la cabeza y al final me he decidido a escribirla. No sé adónde me llevará esto ya que no sé yo si este fandom en castellano tiene mucho éxito... pero bueno, yo lo intento y a ver qué os parece. 

Sin más, aquí os dejo con esta historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  Batman no me pertenece (qué pena...)

* * *

 

 

** CAPÍTULO 1 **

_Don't go ruinin', ruinin' my, my bad reputation_

_Don't go tellin' 'em, tellin' 'em all the plans we've been makin'_

_Cause everyone knows that I don't cry_

_You never see stars shinin' in my eyes_

_Ruinin', ruinin' my, my bad reputation_

-          Kelly Clarkson, Bad Reputation

 

* * *

 

Un turno en las urgencias del Gotham General siempre era caótico, por algo era uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad. A eso se le añadía que era sábado por la noche y que parecía que la mayoría de descerebrados sin dos dedos de frente se animaban de manera excepcional a llevar a cabo los mayores disparates que se les podían ocurrir.

La doctora Ann Samuels lo sabía muy bien, aunque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a aquella situación como jefa de residentes, eso siempre añadía un pequeño extra de estrés. Pero a Ann siempre se le había dado bien manejar situaciones extremas. Casi siempre.

Mientras cosía una ceja abierta, provocada por un iluminado al que se le había ocurrido prender fuego a un cohete en un lugar cerrado vio aparecer a Jack White, su mentor y, sobre todo, su jefe, con cara de pocos amigos. Maldijo en voz baja mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo la estaba buscando en la saturada sala de urgencias. Intentó hacerse la loca y seguir con su trabajo para ser ignorada, pero fue infructuoso. 3 segundos más tarde su jefe la miraba con reproche, vestido de etiqueta de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —le preguntó de mal humor.

Ella lo miró con cara de inocencia sin soltar la aguja con la que estaba dando los puntos a su paciente — ¿Trabajar? —respondió intentando parecer serena.

—Tu turno terminó hace una hora y media —replicó su jefe poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¡Lo sé! Pero urgencias estaba a tope y ahora no podía irme —trató de justificarse ella —, ahora soy la jefa de residentes, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Me nombraste tú mismo! —continuó ante la atónita mirada de su paciente, que se fijó entonces en los tacones y el vestido de noche negro y corto que la doctora llevaba bajo la bata blanca.

—Jamison está aquí para cubrirte, una de las cualidades más importantes para un jefe es la de delegar, Ann —respondió Jack, claramente irritado —, además, si yo tengo que ir a esta pantomima insufrible para conseguir fondos, tú también vienes —siguió diciendo el jefe, revelando la verdadera razón para su presión.

Ann bufó por la desgana y terminó de coser a su paciente, le hizo un gesto a Dorothy, una de sus enfermeras favoritas, para que lo ayudase con todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder irse a casa a descansar.

—Jack, odio esas estúpidas fiestas — protestó la chica mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios seguida de su jefe —, y además se me dan fatal, nunca he sido una buena lameculos.

—Créeme, yo también las odio, pero viene con el cargo —respondió él acompañándola, como temiendo que fuese a escaparse otra vez —, ¿de verdad has suturado una herida vestida de gala? ¿Y si se te hubiese manchado el vestido?

—Habría sido una pena, tener que ir a casa, cambiarme, se podría haber hecho tarde y luego no habría encontrado taxi así que me habría tenido que quedar sin ir, una pena ¿verdad? —le contestó Ann quitándose la bata y colocándola en la percha de su taquilla.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco —Mira, es así de sencillo, sonreímos, estrechamos unas cuantas manos de gente ricachona, comeremos unos entremeses diminutos y después podremos volver aquí con historias divertidas de contar sobre los últimos escándalos en sociedad —echaron a andar hacia la salida del hospital, aunque se dio cuenta de que Ann no parecía del todo convencida — ¿acaso preferirías quedarte toda la noche haciendo colonoscopias?

—¡De hecho sí! —contestó ella colocándose el chal sobre los hombros.

—¡No puedes hablar en  serio! —le respondió Jack tras una risotada.

Ann enarcó una ceja —Espero que eso te indique el nivel de compromiso que tengo con la velada de esta noche —la chica se colocó al lado de la puerta del coche de su jefe, que iba a llevarles a la fiesta —, ya me duelen los pies y esto acaba de empezar…

Jack abrió su coche y cuando ambos estaban sentados, arrancó el motor. La suerte estaba echada —Quizá no te dolerían si no hubieses estado atendiendo pacientes durante más de una hora con ellos puestos.

—En eso tienes razón, cuando tienes razón, tienes razón —le replicó Ann, resignada y repantingada en el asiento del copiloto. Echó una mirada a Jack, siempre había sido su referente desde que entró al Gotham Memorial como una asustada interna de cirugía. Con un tono paternal y desde sus ya 57 años, era uno de los mejores maestros que tenía el hospital; solo había accedido a ir a la fiesta porque se lo había pedido Jack, no lo habría hecho por ningún otro.

 

* * *

 

Al llegar al lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, un aparcacoches tomó el relevo y muy educadamente les invitó a entrar en el edificio. Ann no dejó de morderse el labio durante el interminable trayecto del ascensor, tenían que subir hasta un ático. La fiesta parecía a reventar, cuando entraron todo era gente, música y camareros sirviendo aperitivos y bebidas.

Ann en seguida se hizo con una copa de champán ante la mirada de reproche de su jefe. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y llevársela a los labios mirando hacia otro lado. El aburrimiento era casi soberano. A la chica no le gustaba el ambiente de falsa amabilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Todo el mundo parecía feliz y deseando expresárselo al mundo. Había mucha gente que trabajaba en el hospital, pero ninguno de los que estaban allí eran amigos, simplemente conocidos.

Ella suspiró y se mantuvo junto a Jack durante toda la noche, compartiendo alguna que otra mirada cómplice cuando alguien decía una barbaridad lo suficientemente grande. Los pies le estaban matando, no veía el momento de quitarse aquellos zapatos infernales. Echaba de menos sus cómodos zuecos de hospital.

Y entonces ocurrió. Ann, distraída, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que un pequeño grupo de personas se había arremolinado a su alrededor hasta que escuchó su nombre pronunciado por Jack, que la hizo girarse. Y vio al hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

Su cerebro se paró un instante mientras procesaba la información, dónde estaba, con quién y qué se suponía que estaban haciendo.

—Esta es la doctora Ann Samuels, recientemente nombrada jefa de residentes —escuchó que la presentaba Jack, ella era incapaz de quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos penetrantes que la escrutaban con diversión, como si supiese el efecto que estaban provocándole. Jack la miró con curiosidad y le sonrió —, el señor Bruce Wayne, Ann, uno de nuestros mayores benefactores y el organizador de esta maravillosa velada.

— Encantado de conocerla doctora Samuels —pronunció con una voz relajada y sensual que le iba muy bien con su cobertura de caramelo mientras le tendía la mano.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano intentando no parecer demasiado estúpida —El placer es mío, señor Wayne.

Así que ese era Bruce Wayne, el playboy más acaudalado y conocido de Gotham, sus escarceos y escándalos eran el pan nuestro de cada día de los periódicos sensacionalistas de la ciudad, a Ann no se le escapaba ninguno porque su mejor amiga era una incondicional seguidora de sus andanzas en particular y de las revistas de cotilleos en general. Iba acompañado por una de aquellas modelos con las que llenaba las portadas.

Había visto sus fotografías en alguna portada, pero tenía que reconocer que aquel hombre ganaba muchísimo en persona, y más cuando llevaba un traje como aquel. Seguro que cuando no lo llevaba también ganaba… Ann se dio una pequeña patada mental por dejarse llevar por aquellos derroteros de pensamiento y trató de volver a la realidad.

— ¿Cuál es su especialidad, doctora Samuels? —preguntó una mujer mayor a su lado, seguramente debería conocer su nombre porque Jack se lo habría mencionado, pero su cerebro seguía en huelga.

— Soy cirujana cardiotorácica —le respondió ella con una sonrisa, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Así que lo suyo son los corazones, ¿no es así? —dijo Bruce Wayne, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

Ella giró la cabeza, sorprendida por la pregunta —Podría decirse que sí.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende —respondió él.

En la cabeza de Ann se encendieron todas las alarmas. ¿Estaba flirteando? ¿Con ella, cuando tenía el brazo en la cintura de una rubia explosiva? La indignación empezó a salir a flote por encima de lo deslumbrada que se sentía en presencia de aquel hombre.

Soltó una risita irónica —Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador —y se marchó dejando la conversación en auge y a su jefe atónito.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño solamente por si alguno de los participantes en la conversación decidía seguirla con la mirada. Una vez dentro, rodeada de acaudaladas señoras y de modelos neumáticas como la acompañante de Wayne, dio rienda suelta a su enfado.

Definitivamente, acudir a aquella fiesta había sido una mala idea. Ese estúpido incidente no hacía más que recordarle a Jeremy, o Jeremy “el bastardo” Jenner como le llamaban ahora ella y Susie, su mejor amiga. Jeremy también era un hombre guapísimo y también tenía ciertas tendencias bastante desagradables, como por ejemplo acercarse a chicas guapas y flirtear con ellas, a veces incluso más, cuando Ann no estaba presente, lo que había provocado la ruptura de una relación de casi 3 años de duración. Una relación que había acabado hacía escasos 7 meses y había dejado a Ann con el corazón destrozado y todavía intentando recuperarse, lo cual no era fácil cuando tenía que ver al bastardo todos los días en el trabajo.

¿Sería que tenía cara de tonta? ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía pinta de ser una chica a la que podían intentar camelarse mientras se tenía a otra chica prácticamente chupeteando su oreja? Conocía la terrible reputación de Bruce Wayne y seguramente con cualquier otra mujer habría funcionado, pero había tropezado con un hueso duro de roer. Ann tenía 27 años y era una mujer fuerte e independiente, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Quizá hacia el mundo exterior transmitía una información totalmente contradictoria.

En cualquier caso, intentó relajarse y tras unas respiraciones profundas se convenció de que no todo el mundo ni el cosmos estaban en su contra. Salió del tocador pero fue incapaz de volver a encontrar a Jack entre la multitud. Se fue paseando por las esquinas del reciento pero entre tanta gente le resultó imposible reconocer a su jefe. Después de media hora buscando y de responder preguntas bastante estúpidas por parte de gente que no conocía de nada, se dio por vencida y encontró un pequeño ventanal abierto que fue su salvación, ya que estaba sofocada y le dolían los pies terriblemente.

Sorprendentemente, la pequeña terraza estaba vacía, así que después de mirar hacia los dos lados y asegurarse de que no venía nadie, la chica se sentó en un banquito que había junto a una pequeña fuente y se quitó los zapatos, soltando un pequeño gemido de alivio al hacerlo.

Se masajeó los piececitos suavemente sintiendo cómo la tensión iba abandonando su cuerpo lentamente hasta que una voz le provocó un respingo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —escuchó que decía una voz conocida a su espalda.

Ella se giró y se encontró de bruces con el soltero de oro de Gotham, Bruce Wayne, sin rubia neumática incluida esta vez. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas? Allí sin Jack para controlar su afilada lengua seguro que terminaba insultándole y perdiendo los fondos destinados al hospital.

—Claro que no —le dijo intentando sonar normal.

Él lanzó una sonrisa en su dirección y dio gracias por estar sentada, ya que si no seguramente le habrían fallado las piernas. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso? ¿Por qué no estaba castigado por la ley?

Observó cómo Bruce Wayne se sentaba a su lado y se le quedaba mirando los pies descalzos con una expresión entre divertida e incrédula.

Ann casi no podía creérselo e intentó llenar el silencio con lo primero que se le ocurrió —¿Dónde está su cita? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿Tiffany? Oh, creo que estaba hablando con un especialista de oncología, no estoy seguro—respondió Bruce con total normalidad —, por favor, no me hables de usted,  solo Bruce —le dijo con aquella sonrisa perfecta que casi conseguía derretir a media población femenina de Gotham.

—De acuerdo, Bruce —dijo Ann, que empezó a sentir el instinto de salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí misma.

—Eso está mejor, Ann, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bruce con curiosidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él siguió hablando —, es un nombre precioso.

—Gracias —contestó la chica a la defensiva.

—De nada —Bruce Wayne se quedó callado y perdió la mirada en el maravilloso paisaje que tenían ante ellos, Gotham entera en oscuridad con una noche llena de luces. Como Ann no sabía muy bien cómo actuar se quedó callada y miró también al vacío, imitándole. —Puede ser intimidante, ¿verdad? —Rompió el silencio el millonario, girándose para mirarla —, la gente, quiero decir.

—Intimidante no es la palabra que yo utilizaría —replicó la chica.

— ¿Ah, no? —Bruce parecía tremendamente divertido —, ¿y qué palabra utilizarías?

—Quizá… Cargante —la personalidad de Ann afloraba, incapaz de no ser ella misma durante más de 15 minutos —, aburrida, ¿estúpida? —siguió enumerando la chica, que de repente se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando —, perdona, no quería ofenderte a ti ni a tus amigos.

Bruce se rio —No me ofendes, y no son mis amigos —le respondió con dulzura.

La chica miró entonces a los ojos de aquel hombre y casi pudo vislumbrar a un niño pequeño, inocente y dulce que solo quería que le diesen la mano para cruzar la calle.

—Oh… —respondió ella, sin saber bien qué más decir —, en ese caso me reafirmo.

Arrancó otra sonrisa al magnate, que escogió ese momento para rozarle la cara, ya que un rizo rebelde se había escapado del intrincado recogido que llevaba, lo tomó entre sus dedos y se lo colocó tras la oreja.

El gesto tan íntimo hizo que la chica se levantase como un resorte y se apartase de Bruce Wayne como si tuviese la peste.

—Discúlpam… —empezó a decir Bruce, pero Ann no le dejó decir más.

—No, no se disculpe —le cortó la chica, marcando las distancias —, escuche, conozco su reputación, sé lo que estará pensando y me siento halagada de verdad, de que haya decidido obsequiarme con su magnífica presencia esta noche —empezó a decir con el sarcasmo que tanto la caracterizaba —, pero no soy esa clase de chica, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no pierda más el tiempo conmigo, estoy segura de que obtendrá mejores resultados con cualquier otra.

Bruce Wayne, al contrario de lo que ella habría esperado, casi sonreía —Ann…

—¡Ann! —dijo Jack White, entrando en la escena como si fuese un caballero de reluciente armadura —, ¿quieres que nos marchemos? —le preguntó de manera casual.

Ella respiró con alivio —Sí, por favor —se giró para mirar a Wayne —Tengo que irme, gracias por la fiesta y todo eso —le dijo poniéndose los zapatos y marchándose detrás de Jack lo más rápido que pudo.

Bruce Wayne se quedó en la terraza, solo, reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido durante unos segundos hasta que al final soltó una risotada. Aquello… Aquello había sido como una corriente de aire fresco para su aburrida y monótona vida social. Se metió de nuevo en la fiesta y decidió continuar con la farsa durante un rato más hasta marcharse con Alfred y empezar su verdadera noche.

* * *

 

¿Qué tal? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

Mientras hacía las rondas a la mañana siguiente, Ann sentía cómo todavía sus pobres pies estaban resentidos con ella por el maltrato de la noche anterior. Los tenía doloridos y sensibles, incluso en las cómodas deportivas que llevaba puestas en aquel momento. Revisó a todos sus pacientes y pidió a las enfermeras que preparasen a la mujer a la que iba a operar aquella mañana.

Se sentó en la sala de descanso y volvió a repasar mentalmente el procedimiento que tendría que llevar a cabo mientras tomaba una taza de café caliente, el tercero de aquella mañana. Era lo que tenía no dormir las horas suficientes por fiestas estúpidas y millonarios extravagantes que no le habían dejado pegar ojo.

Susie entró como casi siempre hacía, como un huracán, y se sentó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa. Su bata blanca tenía un pequeño muñeco de peluche a modo de broche, ya que trabajaba en pediatría.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó, con su habitual tono de por las mañanas que tanto fastidiaba a Ann, no conseguía entender que nadie pudiese ser tan feliz a esas horas, así que le respondió con un gruñido —, ¿qué tal te fue anoche, extraña? —Susie le ignoró como solía hacer habitualmente.

—Fue largo, aburrido y tedioso —respondió Ann tomando un sorbo de su café—, por no mencionar una tremenda y absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Susie levantó una ceja — ¿Ah sí? —Dijo con curiosidad —, pues a mí me han dicho que estuviste por ahí con el buenorro de Bruce Wayne, _a solas_ —concluyó al chica, haciendo especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

— ¿Qué…? —Balbuceó la aludida —, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó algo indignada.

Su amiga miró hacia la puerta, concretamente a Jack White que estaba entrando en la estancia —Él —anunció señalando con el dedo.

Ann se giró y miró a Jack irritada —Menudo cotilla estás hecho.

Jack levantó las manos —A mí no me mires, no soy yo la que estaba haciendo manitas con nuestro mejor benefactor —dijo antes de servirse un café de la máquina que había al lado.

—¿¿Qué?? ¡Yo no hacía manitas con nadie! —protestó Ann enérgicamente.

— ¿Ah, no? —Contestó Jack con picardía, removiendo su café —, debes saber que Wayne ha llamado personalmente para decir que este año recibiremos el doble de dinero por parte de su empresa, ¿qué te dice eso?

— ¡Uuuuh! —Cortó su amiga, divertida —, ¿qué le hiciste?

— ¡Nada! —Espetó Ann a la defensiva — ¡No le hice nada! ¡Sois unos cotillas terribles!

— ¡A mí no me suena a nada! —rio Susie y empezó a cantar bajo la entretenida mirada de Jack White—, Ann y Bruce, sentados bajo un árbol, b-e-s-á…

Ann se levantó — ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy con mis pacientes, que son más agradables que vosotros dos —dijo en voz bastante alta, ya que Susie no dejaba de cantar mientras Jack se reía. Los señaló a ambos con el dedo —Sois crueles, el infierno está lleno de gente como vosotros —y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Se ha enfadado de verdad? —preguntó Jack, ligeramente preocupado.

— ¡Qué va! —Respondió Susie, despreocupada —, se le pasará. Ahora, cuéntame más.

 

* * *

 

La sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo, de lavarse las manos después de una operación exitosa era incomparable. Después de felicitar a su equipo y tras un largo día, se cambió de ropa y se despidió de algunos compañeros, incluyendo al jefe de cirugía que todavía seguía con aquella sonrisita ridícula en la cara.

Se acercó al aparcamiento para subirse a su bicicleta. Muchos médicos del hospital se reían de aquella costumbre, pero lo cierto era que Ann disfrutaba mucho más de los viajes por Gotham si los hacía en bici. Por no hablar de que se evitaba el horrible tráfico de las horas punta.

Saludó a sus vecinos en el trayecto hasta su casa, cuando llegó allí, guardó la bicicleta en su pequeño trastero y subió las escaleras hasta su piso, su santuario, su pequeño refugio entre toda la locura que ella aquella caótica ciudad.

Como no tenía nada planeado para aquel día, se preparó una taza de leche con chocolate y se acurrucó en su sofá con una manta mientras veía las noticias. En ese preciso instante empezó a sonar el teléfono. Estiró la mano para ver quién osaba perturbar su descanso y vio que era Susie, seguramente para meterse un poco más con ella.

— ¿Llamas para seguir siendo una amiga cruel y despiadada? —dijo Ann al descolgar.

— ¿Cruel y despiadada? ¡Pero si soy adorable! —Respondió Susie —, la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero decir.

—Define “la mayor parte”…

— ¡En fin! —Cortó su amiga, exasperada —, las chicas y yo queremos salir esta noche al Trivium, ¿te apuntas?

—Suze, ¡estoy cansada! —protestó Ann, perezosa al pensar en dejar su mantita y vestirse para salir de nuevo.

—No seas mojigata, Ann. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Sesenta? —Replicó Susie en tono de reproche —, además, mañana no trabajas, tienes que hacer algo con tu vida.

—Con mi… —empezó a decir la chica —espera, ¿cómo sabes que mañana no trabajo?

—He mirado los turnos, ¿cómo si no? —respondió con el tono que utilizaba para referirse a las obviedades y que no daba pie a ningún tipo de duda.

—Tienes madera de acosadora, todo hay que decirlo —se mofó Ann, sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer.

—En serio, deberías venir, tomaremos algo, hablaremos de tonterías y lo pasaremos genial, ¿qué me dices? —siguió diciendo su amiga, ignorando su anterior comentario.

—Ya estoy en pijama… —protestó Ann.

— ¿Voy a tener que ir a quitártelo? —Respondió Susie enérgicamente —, o quizá preferirías que te lo quitase Bruce Wayne…

Ann enarcó una ceja — ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez esto?

— ¡Claro! Yo también lo preferiría —la ignoró Susie, que se lo estaba pasando genial —, al fin y al cabo, un hombre tan guapo y poderoso… ¡Quién no lo preferiría!

— ¡Susie! ¡Vas a casarte! —recriminó Ann, entre risas y asombro. Su amiga se había prometido hacía un mes escaso.

— ¡Y qué! ¿Crees que porque haya elegido un desayuno para toda la vida todavía no se apreciar un buen bacon? —Le respondió Susie —, y qué bacon, hay que ver qué sonrisa y qué…

— ¡Está bien! —Cortó Ann —, si dejas de hablar de Bruce Wayne, me vestiré e iré a tomar algo con vosotras, ¿de acuerdo?

Susie se tomó una pausa y Ann sabía que, en la lejanía, su amiga estaba sonriendo con superioridad —Esa es mi chica. En mi casa a las 10, no llegues tarde —y le colgó, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a echarse atrás.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y depositó el teléfono sobre la mesita que tenía junto a su cómodo sofá. Sofá y mantita que tendría que abandonar. Tras un pequeño gruñido de pereza, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para ver lo que podía ponerse. Si no aparecía en condiciones, Susie era capaz de hacerla volver a casa para vestirla de arriba abajo y solo Dios sabía en qué condiciones saldría en ese caso.

 

* * *

 

Ann tenía que reconocer que había merecido la pena. Los primeros minutos fuera de casa los pasó echando de menos su pijama y sus zapatillas. Pero en cuanto las cuatro amigas se reunieron y empezaron a charlas y hacer de las suyas, sus dudas y su pereza es esfumaron como por arte de magia.

Habían estado tomando algo en un bar que había al lado de la casa de Susie, pero las chicas tenían ganas de algo más animado así que habían terminado en uno de los clubes de moda del centro de Gotham que estaba, cómo no, lleno hasta los topes. Habían podido pasar porque una de sus amigas, Pam, estaba algo así como saliendo con el compañeros de piso del gorila de la entrada, que se había apiadado de ellas.

Ahora las tres se encontraban sentadas en unos taburetes alrededor de una mesa alta, hablando a voces ya que la música estaba bastante alta, pero juntas y disfrutando ya que no siempre podían coincidir todas.

— ¿Qué tal el nuevo puesto, Ann? —preguntó Jenn, que era consultora de marketing en una importante empresa de la ciudad, además de ser amiga suya desde que tenían 15 años e iban juntas al instituto.

—Bien, por ahora no puedo quejarme, todo el mundo es muy amable y me están ayudando a aclimatarme —respondió ella, llevándose a los labios la copa de Cosmopolitan que estaban bebiendo.

— ¡Ya lo creo que la están ayudando! —saltó Susie, que le clavó el codo y le guiñó el ojo de la forma tan poco sutil que utilizaba cuando bebía, aunque fuese solo un poquito.

Ann, que sabía a qué se iba a referir su amiga, decidió irrumpir para evitar una catástrofe aún mayor que la que había ocasionado Jack White al contarle a Susie su pequeño encontronazo con cierto magnate — ¿Y la boda, Susie? ¿Qué tal van los preparativos? —cambió de tema, sabiendo que aquello las tendría entretenidas un buen rato.

— ¡Oh sí! —Exclamó Pam — ¿Cuándo vamos a ir de compras para tu vestido? —preguntó ilusionada. Pam estaba especializada en la botánica y en la actualidad estaba luchando por conseguir su doctorado en una ciudad en la que pocas personas se preocupaban por las energías renovables y la preservación del medio ambiente. Pero no perdía la pasión y eso era una de las cosas que Ann más admiraba de ella.

—Espero poder concertar una cita la semana que viene —respondió Susie, que ya estaba un poco “contenta” —, todavía no puedo creerlo —la chica estaba entre ilusionada y emocionada, y colocó su cabeza entre las de Jennifer y Pam y las estrechó contra la suya — ¡¡Voy a casarme!!

Las chicas rieron y respondieron al abrazo de Susie —Esto se merece otra ronda —dijo Pam, acercándose a la barra —, y esta vez invito yo —les dijo guiñándoles el ojo, aunque todas sabían que era para coquetear un poco más con el camarero, que estaba como un queso.

Pam pidió sus bebidas y volvió a la mesa con ellas. Durante unos minutos continuaron con su charla hasta que un camarero apareció en su mesa con una botella de champán y cuatro copas. El champán parecía carísimo, aunque Ann no tenía ni idea de marcas. Las chicas miraron a Pam, asombradas.

— Esto no es lo que he pedido, os lo aseguro —dijo dirigiéndose tanto a sus amigas como al camarero, que tan solo esbozó una sonrisa.

— Es un detalle, del caballero de allí arriba, con sus mejores deseos —les informó, señalando hacia una balconada de la zona VIP, antes de retirarse y volver a sus tareas.

Inevitablemente, todas se volvieron a mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Ann se giró con curiosidad y se encontró con los ojos de, cómo no, Bruce Wayne clavados en los suyos.

— ¿Quién es…? ¿¿Ese no es Bruce Wayne? —escuchó decir a Susie, que corrió a acercarse a ella.

Ann se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo al ver cómo el susodicho le sonreía y levantaba la copa que tenía en la mano mientras inclinaba la cabeza en gesto de saludo. Ni siquiera pudo responderle cuando sus amigas la giraron para bombardearla a preguntas que no sabía cómo demonios contestar.

Una parte de ella se sentía halagada de que se hubiese tomado aquella molestia con ella y sus amigas. Desde luego nadie hasta el momento lo había hecho. Por otra parte, no conseguía comprender por qué lo había hecho. Susie estaba fuera de sí, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón de lo rápido que se movía y la velocidad a la que hablaba. Se apresuró a contar a sus amigas palabra por palabra todo lo que le había contado Jack y después todo quedó en manos de Ann, que seguía patidifusa ante lo ocurrido.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás, Bruce Wayne ya no se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, le tocaba a ella lidiar con sus amigas. Iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga…


	3. Chapter 3

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

Regodearse era algo en lo que Ann no solía centrarse, apenas tenía tiempo para lavarse los dientes después de cada comida, mucho menos para aquello. Pero ese particular viernes tenía ganas de hacerlo, ya que sus grandísimas amigas habían estado bebiendo y poniéndose cada vez más pesadas y ella había tenido que soportar de manera estoica todas las preguntas comprometidas sobre aquellos cinco minutos que pasó a solas con Bruce Wayne, tremendamente magnificados por su gran amiga Susie que, por cierto, ni siquiera estaba allí cuando ocurrieron. Las constantes preguntas (para las que generalmente no tenía respuesta) le habían quitado las ganas de beber nada por temor a agredir a alguna de ellas. En el fondo las quería, aunque fuese un poco.

Así que decidió madrugar y dedicó la mañana siguiente a cocinar pequeñas magdalenas con la receta de su madre y las llevó a las casas de sus tres amigas alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Jenn estaba estupenda y lista para irse a trabajar, aunque ella era su amiga y reconocía que llevaba algo más de maquillaje por debajo de los ojos que habitualmente. Pam por su parte tenía una resaca bastante importante y después de farfullar por haberla hecho levantarse de la cama, cogió las magdalenas, le dio un abrazo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Susie, por otro lado, fue un caso más especial. Decidió cebarse especialmente con ella y, a sabiendas de que Adam, su prometido, se habría ido a trabajar hacía ya varias horas, la hizo levantarse y la arrastró hasta la cocina. Era todo un espectáculo ver a su preciosa y siempre perfecta amiga despeinada, en pijama y gruñendo como un ogro mientras Ann empezaba a prepararle un zumo de naranja en el exprimidor automático, que hacía un ruido infernal.

Después de torturarla un rato más y recibir algunas amenazas de muerte, recogió sus cosas y se volvió a su casa. Sus amigas no solían meterse en su vida de aquella forma, quizá Susie era la más metomentodo de las cuatro, pero llevaba una temporada ciertamente obsesionada con que Ann volviese a salir con alguien. Parecía que tenía miedo de que su amiga se quedase soltera para toda la vida, o también podía ser que, como su vida amorosa ya estaba resuelta, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de resolver la de las demás. Pam ya había dejado claro que no le apetecía nada serio y Jenn llevaba casi un año saliendo con David. Así que, para su desgracia, solo le quedaba ella para presionar su vida amorosa. Adoraba a Susie y habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, pero a veces le gustaría estrangularla.

Había algunos días, como aquel, en los que no sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando tenía tiempo libre. Sobre todo cuando tenía tantas cosas estúpidas que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. No era que no le gustase que un hombre le prestase atención, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que viniese por parte de un hombre que podía tener a quien quisiese. Su mente solo le ofrecía dos opciones, la primera era que estuviese buscando alguien con quien pasar un buen rato, una nueva novia tonta con la que tan solo duraría dos semanas, como todas las que habían aparecido hasta ahora en las revistas. Esta opción no le interesaba en absoluto, y era la que más se inclinaba a creer. La otra opción, más inverosímil, sería que realmente se estaba interesando por ella porque le había parecido una persona interesante. Pero se resistía a creerlo.

Ella no era una belleza despampanante como Pam, pelirroja de ojos verdes y con unas piernas de vértigo que traía a todos los hombres de calle. Los hombres como Bruce Wayne no se fijaban en chicas sencillas y simples como ella.

Decidió que no merecía la pena seguir pensando en eso, ya que probablemente no volvería a verle nunca más, así que se preparó algo ligero para comer y después cogió la bicicleta para ir hasta la casa de su padre y pasar la tarde con él. El pobre hombre pasaba bastante tiempo solo desde que su madre había muerto, hacía unos escasos cinco años, así que Ann intentaba pasarse a estar con él siempre que tenía un rato libre.

Una pequeña punzada de tristeza la invadió al recordar a su madre, su sonrisa y sus abrazos. Ella siempre tenía una respuesta, un consejo, una mirada, que conseguía tranquilizarla, le ocurriese lo que le ocurriese. Echaba tanto de menos aquella sensación de seguridad…

Agitó la cabeza como para intentar desterrar aquellos pensamientos y sin demora, se preparó para marcharse a la casa de su padre.

* * *

 

—Pareces cansada —la recibió Dorothy, una de sus enfermeras favoritas que ya estaba entrada en años.

La chica sonrió —Tú también lo estarías si te hubieses pasado hasta las tantas jugando a cartas con tu padre —explicó, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño rápido y desaliñado.

—No me lo digas… ¿Gin?

— ¡No! Esta vez tocaba Bridge —respondió Ann, caminando a su lado —, ¿qué tenemos esta mañana?

—No demasiadas cosas, el señor Adler tiene su bypass programado para mañana, la señorita Davies está ya en el preoperatorio para dentro de unas horas y hemos pospuesto el trasplante de Emily Reynolds porque le ha subido un poco la fiebre —explicó Dorothy mientras acompañaba a la joven cirujana a hacer las rondas de aquella mañana.

—De acuerdo —dijo la doctora, sobresaltada por el sonido de su busca. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que Susie le había mandado un 911, la necesitaba urgentemente en la segunda planta —, algo ocurre, vete explicándole a Matt Davies cómo funcionará la operación y en cuanto pueda subiré con vosotros.

Dorothy asintió y ella corrió hacia el ascensor más cercano para poder llegar cuanto antes al mostrador de la segunda planta, donde le esperaría Susie. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de encontrársela atendiendo a algún paciente de urgencias, se la encontró apoyada contra el mostrador, esperando tranquilamente.

Ella se acercó a su amiga con cara de sorprendida.

— ¿Y la urgencia? —le preguntó sorprendida.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de una de las salas de reuniones que había en la segunda planta y vio salir a Jack, a otros tantos ejecutivos del hospital y… a Bruce Wayne en persona. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y después miró a Susie con una furia enloquecida.

Su amiga solo respondió con una media sonrisa, obviamente no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Jack, que se figuró todo lo que había ocurrido al ver su cara, se echó a reír en secreto y se marchó, guiñándole un ojo. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

— ¡Doctora Samuels! Ann, ¿verdad? —exclamó Bruce Wayne, que parecía encantado con la situación.

Ann soltó una risita nerviosa, todavía incapaz de creerse el numerito que había montado Susie — ¡Señor Wayne! ¡Qué coincidencia! —dijo mirando a Susie con rencor.

Susie, sin darse por aludida, permaneció mirándoles con la misma sonrisa de entusiasmo que antes. Parecía estar pasándoselo bomba.

—Lo cierto es que esperaba encontrarla aquí —Bruce no pareció reparar en Susie hasta que la chica se hizo notar.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Susie, ganándose una nueva mirada de odio por parte de Ann.

Él, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, siguió con su discurso —Creo que el otro día empezamos con mal pie, quería preguntarle si querría cenar conmigo mañana por la noche.

Susie miró a Ann con los ojos todavía más abiertos, parecía que estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, y tenía también aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto cabreaba a Ann en momentos como aquel.

—Yo, sí, bueno… Mañana tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y… —empezó a excusarse (y a mentir) Ann.

— ¡Qué va! —Le cortó Susie rápidamente —, he estudiado los turnos de la semana y mañana trabajas de mañana. El lunes no entras a trabajar hasta las 4. ¿Verdad que es perfecto? —siguió diciendo la chica, como si fuese la información más fascinante del mundo.

Ann estaba a punto de estallar y Bruce parecía estar tremendamente entretenido con lo que estaba observando.

—Pero yo… —balbuceó Ann, sintiéndose atada de pies y manos.

— ¿Cuándo y dónde? —preguntó Susie, sin darle opción a seguir.

—Bueno —carraspeó Bruce, que seguía con aquella sonrisita —, reservaré en el Four Season a las 8, pasaré a recogerla media hora antes, si te parece bien —dijo mirando fijamente a Susie, consciente de que le estaba consiguiendo la cita.

 

—Vive en la calle Princeton, número 12, segundo piso —recitó Susie como un lorito —, estará preparada a las 19.30.

—Estoy seguro de ello —rió Wayne, claramente disfrutando de la situación —, nos veremos entonces.

Susie puso un mohín de felicidad —Lo está deseando —a lo que Ann respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, asumiendo que no tenía otra opción.

—De acuerdo, adiós entonces Ann —dijo Bruce con una media sonrisa —, simpática desconocida…  —y después de hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Una vez dentro, las saludó con la mano, todavía atónito pero encantado. Las chicas respondieron a su saludo, Susie con más entusiasmo que Ann, mientras se cerraban las puertas. Una vez cerradas, Ann miró a Susie con furia asesina y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Susie echó a correr en vista de lo que podía pasarle y Ann desistió de pillarla en aquel momento.

— ¡Ya puedes correr! —exclamó antes de suspirar con exasperación. La cita estaba en marcha, era mejor hacerse a la idea.

* * *

 

Ann Samuels estaba comprando ropa para una cita. Con Bruce Wayne. Era de verdad, e iba a ser esa misma noche. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiese dejado engatusar por Susie, que estaba junto a ella en aquel trance de comprar ropa para una cita a última hora. Creía que aquello se había acabado al cumplir los 25, pero Susie había insistido en que no podía llevar lo que tenía pensado ponerse. Al parecer era demasiado poco “badoom”. No había querido preguntar qué demonios significaba aquello y, para variar, se había dejado arrastrar a una de las tiendas del centro de Gotham, donde Susie llenaba sus brazos de vestidos para probarse.

—No pienso ponerme eso —protestó ante la última prenda que su amiga había propuesto.

—De verdad, qué poco creativa eres.

— ¡Se me ve el ombligo con este vestido! —le respondió Ann, a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Se llama moda —dijo Susie, con un tono como si pensase que era lo más obvio del mundo —en fin, es igual, vamos a que te pruebes lo que ya tenemos y así luego podemos ir a por más.

Ann se miró los brazos. Había como 12 vestidos. —¿¿Más??

En los probadores se cruzaron con una chica bajita, con el pelo rizado y castaño muy sonriente, que en cuanto vio a Ann habló con aquella sonrisa tan ensayada.

—Solo se pueden meter seis prendas por probador…

Pero entonces Susie se colocó a la derecha de Ann, y miró a la pobre dependienta como si fuese a matarla. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—Uhm… —empezó la dependienta — Bueno… Pasen…

— ¡Gracias! – dijo Susie empujando a Ann hacia el interior de los probadores.

Los probadores se repartían en un recinto no demasiado grande, separados por un pasillo que dividía las dos filas de cubículos minúsculos, en el que había un banco para los acompañantes. Todos estaban tapados por aquella cortina, dando a entender que todos estarían ocupados, pero a Susie parecía darle igual. Se quedó en la puerta de uno de los probadores.

— Suze, me parece que…

Pero la chica descorrió la cortina. Como Ann imaginaba, el probador no estaba vacío… Una señora pegó un grito que alertó a todos los presentes, pero que dejó a Susie impasible.

— ¿¡Pero qué hace!? – bramó aquella señora. - ¡Esto es una falta de respeto! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Qué se cree…?

— Bla, bla, bla… ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? De verdad… Cómo se ponen algunas por tonterías - le dijo Susie a Ann mirándola con exasperación – Además, esos pantalones tampoco le quedan bien.

— ¡Son míos! – le respondió la señora.

— ¡Pues con más razón! Allí en la sección de al lado tiene un montón de pantalones preciosos que le cubrirán esas piernas de pollo que tiene.

Ann sintió una mezcla de ganas de reírse con vergüenza terrible. Miró a Susie que parecía fuera de sí.

— ¡Venga! —urgió Susie a la señora a que saliese de aquel probador. La señora pareció espantada, y cogió sus cosas y se marchó corriendo sin dejar una sola cosa dentro del cubículo.

Susie se colocó con los brazos en jarras, y con expresión satisfecha.

Ann se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Sabes que eres una psicópata?

— ¿Por qué? Encima que te consigo un probador.  Me deberías estar agradecida.

La aludida prefirió no contestar a eso, y entró en el probador sin rechistar. Cogió el primer vestido, era ridículo, azul de cuello alto con la espalda abierta. Lleno de brillantitos por todas partes ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello? Definitivamente no iba a probarse aquello. Así que cogió el segundo. Un vestido de tirantes, rojo y terriblemente pegado. Demasiado llamativo. Eso tampoco pensaba probárselo.

En ese momento Susie precisamente abrió la cortina del probador. — ¿Cómo vas?

Ann se cubrió el pecho, ya que se había quedado solo con el sujetador. — ¿Pero qué haces? — le dijo encogiéndose.

— ¿No te has probado nada todavía? — contestó Susie indignada. — Mira que eres lenta…

— ¡Acabo de entrar! ¡No hace ni dos segundos que has echado a aquella señora! ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo conmigo?

—No digas tonterías — Susie se metió dentro del probador — Coge esto, mira — y cogió un vestido negro del montón de ropa que había en el pequeño taburete.

Ann observó el vestido. Era sencillo, un poco por debajo de la rodilla y de tiras, muy simple pero bonito. La chica soltó un gemidito de aprobación que pareció agradar a Susie.

— Pruébatelo anda — y se lo puso prácticamente en la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes salir, por favor? ¡Apenas cabía yo sola, mucho menos las dos!— protestó Ann.

Susie la miró fingiendo estar ofendida mientras salía del probador—Menuda mojigata estás hecha.

— ¡Mojigata! —Dijo Ann desde dentro del probador —, ¿por qué sigues torturándome? no estaría en esta situación si no fuese por ti.

 — ¡Torturándote! ¡Perdóname por conseguirte una cita con un hombre guapo y rico! —le respondió Susie.

—No quería que me consiguieses ninguna cita, te he dicho mil veces que no tengo ganas de citas todavía.

Susie bufó —Llevas meses soltera, ya va siendo hora de que te entren ganas.

— ¿Aunque sea con un playboy como Bruce Wayne? —dijo Ann.

—No será un playboy para siempre, Annie, y ahí es donde entras tú.

—Has visto demasiadas comedias románticas, Suze —Ann abrió la cortina del probador para enseñarle a Susie el vestido —, ¿qué te parece?

Susie la miró con orgullo y satisfacción —Estás preciosa —la chica giró en torno a su amiga para ver cómo le quedaba cada centímetro del vestido —, ¿tengo buen gusto o qué?

—Tienes buen gusto para la ropa —le respondió Ann, riéndose —, para los hombres todavía está por ver.

Susie levantó una ceja, todavía revisando el vestido — ¿Tienes algún problema con Adam?

—No me refería a él —Ann tiró un poco el vestido hacia abajo con esperanzas de que se estirase, ya que era un poco demasiado corto para su gusto.

Su amiga le pegó en la mano para que dejase de hacerlo —Cariño, es guapo, parece limpio y divertido, ¿qué puedes perder? No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, pero si vas con la mente abierta quizá consigas, no sé, ¡ohhh! ¡Divertirte! —le dijo melodramáticamente.

Ann puso los ojos en blanco —Lo que quieras.

—Si terminas casándote con él, quiero unos Manolo Blahnik como los de Carrie Bradshaw —insistió Susie que parecía haber terminado su análisis del vestido.

— ¡Casarme! —Exclamó la aludida entre risas —Te diré una cosa, si me caso con Bruce Wayne te compraré diez pares.

—Te haré cumplir esa promesa —replicó su amiga, muy seria —, y ahora vamos a encontrarte unos zapatos —y se marchó como un rayo.

Ann, que pensaba que su tortura habría terminado ya, suspiró con resignación —Mierda… —y volvió al probador a quitarse el vestido.


End file.
